The Golden Flash of Konoha
by Sheiki
Summary: There is a little time skip of two years to when my story takes place. Naruto learns a new jutsu, and Konoha gets almost burned. After This sets the 13 after Iwa. Lots of action scenes!I Do not own Naruto and never will... :
1. Chapter 1

**The Birth of the Golden Flash**

Okay I know that the start is kind of boring, but towards the end it is great! Trust me!

Things to nkow before you start reading...

"**Blah" ** talking/thinking inside their own head

Blah normal

"Blah" talking to someone

**ZOOOOOOMF/poof ** or other sound is when someone appears or disappears, also for kage bunshins or similar jutsu.

Here we go:

It was an average day in Konoha, and Naruto had just left his favorite ramen stall. Walking down the road, Naruto was thinking about _Konoha no Kiiroi Senko_ (Konoha's Yellow flash), Yondaime Hokage. The man who was a legend, but this was also the man who had sealed the kyuubi inside of him.

"Yo, Naruto!" a familiar voice yelled at Naruto.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto replied with a grin. "Does the old-lady-hokage wanna see me, or did you just want to come here and tell me how good I look?"

"BAKA!" Sakura screamed while she slapped Naruto hard on his cheek. She continued "I'm here to tell you that you have the next couple of days off."

"**Great! Now what am I going to do? Maybe I should just go find someone to train with…"** Naruto thought as he staggered off.

--Naruto arrives at the training ground behind his house--

"**So what should I do now? What's that over there?"** Naruto thought as he saw some strange markings on a tree. As he got closer to the tree he could make out letters. "**Hmmm…. Okay, that doesn't sound SOOO hard. So you first do that and the—"**

**poof **

Naruto suddenly appeared in the Hokage tower.

"NARUTO!!! How did you come here!?!?!? And why are you here?" Tsunade screamed in shock at Nartuo. While Shizune behind her was just watching Naruto with her mouth hanging down.

"Naruto, what was that _golden flash_??" Sakura, right behind Naruto screamed into his ear.

"GEEEZ, take it easy Sakura-chan" "**My gosh, does she really have to scream in my ear?" **Naruto thought. "Anyway, do you happen to know where Kakashi-sensei is?" Naruto asked Tsunade while looking at Shizune, who was trying to pull herself together after what she had just seen.

"Ummm, well I just send him home from a mission. He should be at his door at the moment." Tsunade said, trying to calm her self down at the same time.

"Thanks! Now how did it go again…. AHAAA! Now I remember!" Naruto said as calmly as he could. Waved at the others and disappeared in a golden flash.

"Wha—what was that jutsu that he just used Tsunade-sama?" Sakura was the first to break the almost ever-lasting silence, which had lasted an amazing 10 seconds.

"That jutsu, was from a legend. It gave him his nickname," Tsunade said with an important and a historical voice.

**--At Kakashi's apartment---**

"NARUTO!?!?!?!?!? What? How did you? When did?" Kakashi was stumbling to find the right words from his mouth.

"What is it Sensei?"

"How did you learn _that _jutsu?" Kakahsi finally found the right words to put into his mouth.

" Actually I just stumbled on it. I was wondering if you could tell me what this jutsu is called. 'cause I have no idea what is the name of the jutsu and is it helpful, or dangerous," Naruto asked Kakashi with a curios look on his face.

"Naruto… That jutsu is the jutsu that not even a sharingan can copy. Why? Because the jutsu is too fast to copy. Once you've mastered this jutsu, with your Kage bunshins, you will become ONE MAN ARMY instead of an incredible shinobi. This jutsu was develop by no one else, except the legendary shinobi of Konoha, my sensei, YONDAIME Hokage!" Kakashi lectured Naruto with a serious eye. "I would like to see you at the training field in half an hour for you to master this jutsu. I AM going to make sure that you master this jutsu. I want to see how fast it really is." Kakashi continued and went inside his apartment.

Half an hour later…

"What! Kakashi-sensei, you are ACTUALLY ON TIME! I really can't believe this. This jutsu must be really amazing for YOU to be on time. This means that you really want to see this jutsu in action."

"Yes, but remember that this jutsu will have some side effects on your physical appearance. But don't worry, it's only hair that will change a little." Kakashi assured Naruto.

"What, you mean that this jutsu has some side effects?" "Yes, but they are not serious at all. They just make you look better" Kakashi cut in. He continued: "Alright Naruto, do you see my kage bunshins up there on that cliff?"

"Yeah, what about those two?" Naruto asked.

"You will make exactly three hundred kage bunshins, and use that jutsu to go from here to there and back until I tell you to stop. You got that?"

"TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" **poof**

Suddenly 300 shadow clones appearead from a cloud of smoke. They all made a square formation next to Kakashi and watched the two shadow clones up there on the cliff which was really, really high.

"Okay, Naruto. GO!" Kakashi shouted. "OSSU" was the answer he got back like an echo from all around him.

ZOOOOM was the only sound you could hear apart from footsteps that were heard all around. Kakashi revealed his sharingan to watch Naruto's movements all throughout the distance. Kakashi could only see golden stripes everywhere in the way to his shadow clones and him. He was amazed at how incredibly this boy who couldn't really do lots of great ninjutsu could have found out the secrets of this jutsu and the formidable rasengan. And to think that he even had improved the rasengan. **"I wonder what would happen if he tried to add the wind element into this jutsu as well... But then again, he is at this rate already faster than Minato-sensei** (A.N. If you don't know or forgot, well Minato is the 4th Hokage) **was at his best that I saw him. And the color is also different. The color of Minato-sensei's jutsu was yellow, where as Naruto's is golden. It could be the Kyuubi chakra, or then it is just that Naruto is just better than Sensei was. Okay, I think that it is time to step up this training a notch."**

Out of the blue, Kakashi made a huge amount of shadow clones which were immediately henged into sound ninja. They started pouring in from all different directions. Naruto noticed the Sound ninja army division almost at once. Narutos quickly took out kunais and the mass battle began. Kakashi had just disappeared or been kidnapped in Naruto's eyes. There were lots of Golden flash everywhere. Kunai flying here and there. Earth jutsus being used. Water spraying here and there. A golden flash behind a Sound ninja who got hit by a kunai. Poof went the Sound ninja and there was another golden flash as the kage bunshin of Naruto vanished into thin air.

"Katon! Karyuu Endan! (Fire dragon blast)" A humongous wave of burning hot flames was shot from the mouth of a Sound ninja in the air. All of the Narutos watched in horror as the wall of flames was drawing close to them at the second. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. First one of the shadow clones got burned right at the slightest contact to it. After realizing how dangerous this jutsu was, the remaining Narutos jumped out of the way, and others too close to jump away, used the jutsu they had just been using. While the dragon shaped flame kept going, around 20 clones of Naruto appeared out of nowhere right behind the Sound ninja wielding this jutsu. As the he looked behind him, he got stabbed by the 20 clones that had just appeared right behind him. POOF Went the Sound Ninja as he blew up in a cloud of smoke.

**"Damn it! Which ones are the real ones? I have to think of and solution." **Naruto thought just as he landed down from stabbing the Sound ninja.

"Naruto-kun DUCK!" A familiar voice shouted from the woods. As soon as the voice had finished talking a white line of chakra shot right through the battle field. The original Naruto quickly used his new jutsu to teleport himself to the whereabouts of that familiar voice he had just heard.

"AAAH so it was you Hinata! You can kill all my remaining clones for all I care" Naruto said, as he appeared in a golden flash onto a tree branch right on top of Hinata.

„But Naruto-kun! How did you just _teleport_ here? It shouldn't be possible" Hinata said surprised that Naruto had just appeared right on top of her on to a tree branch, while she continued to wipe out the Sound ninja.

"That's quite enough Hinata-san" Kakashi said as he walked to Naruto's sight releasing his mass shadow clone jutsu. Naruto did the same.

"Sensei! Where were you?" Naruto asked as he landed exhausted onto the ground right next to Hinata.

"Well I was hiding here, with my chakra hidden, so that you would really attack my shadow clones, putting the Yondaime's _Hiraishin no Jutsu _[(flying Thunder god) A.N. I believe that, that is the name of the jutsu to good use. And thank you very much Hinata-san for helping out Naruto-kun. Your jutsu is very impressive; you wiped out many of my shadow clones out in no time at all." Kakashi congratulated Hinata while walking towards Naruto to support him.

Naruto collapses on to the ground, while staying in consciousness.

"WOW easy there Naruto! It would be a shame if you would pass out now." Kiba grinned as he stepped out from the shadows, with Akamaru on his side, Shino following him.

"That was quite the show of power, Naruto-kun. We were worried. As we were training further down, Hinata felt waves of chakra from this direction. Akamaru and Kiba could smell sweat and unknown people here. As soon as Hinata activated her Byakugan, my bugs returned and told me of this humongous battle of over 500 shinobis going on in here. Hinata told us that there were lots of Sound ninja here fighting you, Naruto-kun. Hinata was already leaping to your help when I and Kiba set off to follow her as fast as we could." Shino explained as came to help Kakashi in supporting Naruto.

"Heheee. Well thanks guys. You guys just made my day." Naruto grinned as his reply to his friends who had just come to his rescue.

"Naruto-kun, your hair looks so much blonder than it used to be. And its longer, it no longer looks like what it used to be. It looks more like the Yondaime's hair on that picture of him." Hinata said quietly while blushing.

"Huh? What do you mean by my hair looks more like Yondaime's?" Naruto asked curiously while sitting up.

"That's the side effect of Hiraishin no Jutsu, Naruto-kun. But instead of you having a yellow flash, yours is golden." Kakashi answered.

"Here have this. It will help you." Kiba handed over a pill to Naruto.

"Thanks!" Naruto said while eating the pill.

"So father so, so son" A very familiar voice behind them said.

"Jiraiya-sama!" Shino, Kiba, Hinata, and Kakashi all said together.

"What the hell do you mean by that Ero-sennin?" Naruto spat out of the words from his mouth to the white haired toad sage.

" What? Didn't I tell you during your training that Namikaze Minato was your father?" Jiraiya said in an offended manner.

"Actually you didn't!" Naruto said, appearing in a golden flash behind Jiraiya.

"Why didn't you tell me so!" Naruto shouted in Jiraiya's ear, hitting him on the head at the same time.

"GEEEEZ! Take it easy!" Jiraiya said. "Come on, we have to go tell Tsunade that you have mastered this jutsu in no time, and you really need to get new clothes to fit your new image. Luckily we have Hinata-san with us." He continued with a grin.

At Konoha shopping district.

"Aaah! That looks like a good place to buy you, your new clothes!" Jiraiya pointed at a shop. "Thank you so much, Hinata for coming here to help me give Naruto his new look. Seeing that he poses a now this technique too, he will need to look much better, don't you think so too?"

"Oh no, it's nothing really. And if you say so." Hinata replied while walking into the store right after Jiraiya and Naruto. **"YES! This something I've been dreaming about for a LOOOOOOOOONG time. It's finally coming true."** Hinata thought inside her own head.

As they walked inside the shop, the shop-keeper ran towards them.

"Hello! How can I help you? OH MY GOD!! MINATO-SAMA! YOU ARE ALIVE!! HOW CAN YOU BE ALIVE STILL?" The shop-keeper burst out in all hysterics falling on his knees.

"Hey... Ummmm take it EASY. I'm Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. And I'm here just to buy new clothes..." Naruto replied with a confused face.

Both Jiraiya and Hinata were holding back their laughter as best as they could.

"AAAH! But of course. Please let me choose the appropriate clothing for you, and to make up for that incident I will charge you only half the price." The shop-keeper said standing up and walking away.  
"This only take a second, so stay there."

Naruto turned away, and looked at his company, which laughing their faces out. "What was SOOO funny in that?" Naruto asked seriously.

"The whole thing" Hinata said between her bursts of laughter.

The shop-keeper came back with a bunch of clothes.

"Well, that was quick." Naruto said.

"Part of my job. Now would you please go and try these on."

A moment later Naruto came back. What he had on, made Hinata blush really much. Naruto had a black all around body loose fitting jumpsuit. Red armor was covering his upper body, with straps on top, to hold it in place. And his coat, it had a base color of dark orange, and black flames at the bottom. The coat was up to his knees.

"So what do you think? Do I look good or what?" Naruto asked while walking closer to Hinata.

"You look absolutely HOT!" Hinata said, and immediately after saying that, she went really, really, really red.

"With this new look you are the babe magnet, Naruto!" Jiraiya said.

After Naruto had paid for his new clothing, Jiraiya left without a single word to do some of his famous research. Naruto and Hinata started walking around Konoha for no reason talking about their battles what they had had, when suddenly Sakura came running towards them. 

"OH I'm so glad that I found you Hinata. But who is this extremely handsome guy you are with?" Sakura said catching her breath.

"That's Naruto-kun. Don't you see that Sakura-san?" Hinata replied.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!?!?!? You mean that, that's Naruto! Oh my!" Sakura said looking at Naruto.

"So why did you come running and looking for us anyway, Sakura?" Naruto asked Sakura, while putting his hand on Hinata's shoulder. Hinata started smiling straight away.

"It's urgent. Tsunade-sama wants to see you two rights now. Neji, and Lee are already there." Sakura said.

"Oh, well in that case I'll just use Hiraishin no Jutsu." Naruto said while grabing Hinata by the waist. "Thanks Sakura-chan!" Poof And they were gone in a golden flash.

Sakura was left standing there dumb-founded for a while before she realized what had just happened.

At the Hokage tower, in the Hokage's room, there was a golden flash, as Naruto and Hinata appearead there right infront Tsunade's table.

"Hopefully you didn't get scared." Naruto said grinning at Hinata, letting go of her. "So what is so urgent here, that you need us here for Grandma-Hokage?" Naruto said walking next to Lee and Neji.

"Naruto-kun! Your new look is absolutelly amazing!" Lee said putting his thumbs up smiling.

"Naruto! Hinata!" There was a silence before Tsunade continued. "How did you and Hinata get here so fast? I didn't know that you could carry people with you using _that _jutsu. Well anyway, I called you guys here, because we have been asked to deliever a four-man-destruction-cell for one of the smaller hidden villages. They need you guys to help them win a major battle, when they are attacking the hidden village of Berries. I'm pretty sure that you that you guys have heard of the hidden village of Star. They have requested our help. This is an A-class mission. It might even turn out to be an S-class mission. Assemble at the main gate in one hour. Dismissed."

As they walked out of the room, Hinata was walking suprisingly close to Naruto, in Neji's eyes.

"Naruto, your new clothes look extremelly good." Neji congratulated Naruto.

"Well thanks Neji"

"I would like to know what was that jutsu with the golden flash that you and Hinata came in." Neji continued.

"Oh that! That was Hiraishin no Jutsu. I personally like that jutsu a lot, now that I've mastered it and learned it." Naruto grinned.

"Ahaa! I see. So see you in one hour at the main gate." Neji said and jumped out the window. Hinata followed him.

"See you soon Naruto." Lee said and sprinted away.

"Yeah see you!" Naruto said and executed his new jutsu. Poof he was gone in a golden flash.

--One hour later at Konoha's main gate--

"Hey Hinata-san! Neji-san!" a green figure shouted at the two Hyuugas standing with their bags at the main gate. "Huh? Where is Naruto-san?" Lee asked as he stopped next to Neji and Hinata. "It's not like him to be late." Lee continued.

"It's not very like of Naruto to be late for a mission" The Hyuuga chorous went.

**Poof** There was a Golden flash and a ghust of wind as Naruto apperead with his coat swaying in the wind dramatically. "So are you guys ready to go?" He said turning around to look at his team mates, winking at Hinata who immideatly blushed.

"Lets get going." Neji said icily walking past Naruto. **"Damn him entering so dramatically. If I am not wrong he was hitting on Hinata-sama. If they go out, I can so bust her. But first I have to teach Naruto that I am the superior one both as a ninja and as a drastic person." **Neji thought to himself.

"What is wrong with him?" Naruto asked the others.

"I'dont know, but just stay on his good side for the mission. Come on Naruto-kun, lets head off" Lee replied with his good guy pose.

**"That gives me the chills everytime he does that" **Everyone thought.

As they sped up to Neji's running speed, they started jumping from tree branch to another tree branch. It must have been about half an hour jumping before they came to the border of the hidden vilage of Star. No one dared to cross over the ditch filled with poisonous gas, not even Naruto.

"Hey guys, I could teleport us over there with my jutsu..." Naruto said.

"HELL NO! You will not touch my under any circumstances!" Neji argued.

"Well, if it isn't the Konoha shinobi we hired." An ANBU person said arriving behind them. He continued "Please, follow me." As he setup a bridge over the ditch.

As soon as the group was over the ditch, the bridge blew up behind them.

"WOW! Was that supposed to happen?" Naruto was the first to ask of course.

"Yes that was. Let me introduce myself, I am Bob. I'm the kage of this village and your customer." a man dressed in elite jounin clothes introduced himself to our heros.

"Hello, I am Neji, the leader of this mission. That green thing over there, is Konoha's beautiful green beast as he calls himself. He is the second best taijutsu user in Konoha. Then our kunoichi is Hinata-sama. She is also an Hyuuga like myself. And last but not least, that stylist blonde is Uzumaki Naruto." Neji concluded his introduction in his usual icy voice.

"Great, we are leaving this night. Lucent In Tenebris." The kage replied.

"What does Lucent In Tenebris mean?" Our smart blonde ninja asked.

"They shine in darkness. That's when we will attack." was the reply that he got."I guess that we should get some rest and meet up here in around one and a half hours. Then we will get to know who we are fighting with." Neji concluded as he left for some quiet time.

The others left also. One and and a half hours later...

"Yo Neji, Hinata and Lee! Look, I found some jounin who are going to attack the Berry village with us." Naruto greeted his team mates.

"Great job Naruto-kun for once." Neji congratulated Naruto icily. "So can you guys tell us something about this mission?"

"You tell them John." the masked Star shinobi said to the other shinobi standing next to them.

"Fine Billy, well anyway, we are going to split into two different teams, one team is the much smaller than the other team. It will do a lot more solo work, the people in the first team will do the dangerous work of taking out the guards and letting the others in. They will also have to cause as much chaos as possible and face the more of the enemy forces. So they only make a tiny hole to a wall. They breach it, when we, team number two the main force will attack once given the signal. Once inside the village, team two will split up into smaller teams. Naruto here has already volunteered to go in as team one. Does one of you want to go also?" The other shinobi with brown hair, and a scar on his face asked.

There was a long silence as everyone knew that team one was most likely end up having lots of injuries if not dead.

"I'll go with Naruto-kun." Hinata suddenly said that much to everyone's surprise from Konoha.

"Great Hinata! We will make a great duo! You'll just wait and see!"

As it started getting darker, around 100 Star shinobis and our heroes set off to the Berry village. As they carefully advanced in the dense woods, they stopped suddenly at a place where they could put up a medical tent and other necessary equipment.

"Okay, from here there is around one kilometer into a plain grass field which is another one kilometer between the hidden village of Berry's walls. Team one, you know what to do. We are counting on you, we will leave 3 minutes after you guys. Dismissed." Bob, the Kage said.

"Alright, see you soon." Naruto and Hinata said together, after which they leaped into the trees.

"Hinata, how are going to take out the guards and let the others in? From my understanding there is only one gate, but there are guards all around the wall."

"We just have to defeat the guards, and then I will give out the signal to the others while you will blow up a hole into the wall with your... your... _rasengan _was it?" Hinata replied.

"Man, you are awesome Hinata. How about a date once we finish this mission?" Naruto said as he duck down when he saw the field and started running towards the high walls in the distance.

"That... I would... love that" Hinata managed to say going all red.

"Hinata, how many guards do you see? and where are they?" Naruto asked yet again, getting all serious pumping up his chakra reserves.

"If we go towards the left side of the wall, we are more likely to defeat the guards and be able to signal the others in time before we are caught." Hinata said de-activating her byakugan.

"Great that's what we shall do." Naruto said admiring his company.

As they got nearer to the wall, they noticed that there were only five people on guard.

"Hinata, you take those two guys over there, and I will take those two over there. The last one we will take together. Okay?"

"Sure" Hinata said activating her byakugan once again.

As they got nearer Naruto made quickly some hand seals, and it became windy all of a sudden. Once the guards felt the strong wind, they cursed that they had gotten this time to be on guard. All of a sudden two figures jumped out of nowhere and killed four of the guards, both killed two. The guard left standing looked at both of them and just about to scream something when he was hit by six shuriken in the head. Three on both sides.

"Ready Hinata?"

"Just do it Naruto" Hinata said performing some hand signs, and executing a jutsu that made some stars brighter than they really were.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto screamed as he blew up a whole section of the wall. "That wasn't too flashy or was it?" he asked grinning at Hinata while they ran into the village which was now alarmed and shinobi were pouring out of the wooden houses onto the not so wide streets.

"To the rooftops!" Hinata said as she jumped into the rooftops Naruto following her.

"THERE THEY ARE!" Someone shouted as couple of shinobis jumped after them.

"You go on. I'll catch up with you." Naruto told Hinata as he stopped and turned around to deal with a platoon of shinobi who had stopped a rooftop away from him as he had also stopped.

"So you are a star shinobi... Prepare to DIE! Ninpou: Berries of Doom!" one shinobi yelled out as he executed his jutsu shooting berries towards Naruto.

"Katon! Grand Fireball!" Naruto replied burning all the berries and shooting towards four shinobi in front of him. They all dodged it, only to find that Naruto had disappeared. Suddenly two bodies fell to the floor. And four kunais were flying towards the two remaining shinobis. They got hit and got killed straight away. After that Naruto hurried back towards Hinata who had encountered some opposing shinobis, whose bodies where on the rooftops laying without a twitch, blood spraying all around them.

"DIE!" Hinata cried while using the 64-hakke combo strike on her enemy. The berry ninja moved a little before he or she collapsed on the ground.

"Impressive Hinata! Now lets go down to street level. We have to destroy some houses, and cause as much chaos as possible!" Naruto said jumping down towards the ground performing some hand seals. "Katon! Grand Fireball!" Naruto said burning three houses and making the fourth catch on fire.

"Naruto-kun! We have company! Follow me, we will ambush them!" Hinata shouted to Naruto who followed her around the corner into a smaller street.

"Ready Naruto-kun, here they come." Hinata said performing hand sings "Suiton Water Wave jutsu!" Hinata said as she executed her jutsu on the coming platoons of Berry shinobi who were taken out by surprise as the massive wave of water came and drowned them and crushed them with pressure.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto said producing clones who ran next to Hinata pulling out their kunais. Pretty soon a mass fight started there. Sounds of metal were heard all over the place. Screams of pain, and blue flashes of chakra were visible as Naruto and Hinata were ramping through out the whole village creating chaos and disorder everywhere where they went. Pretty soon all Naruto's clones had gone somewhere else to cause chaos when, Naruto and Hinata went on face another group of Berry ninja.

In the midst of chaos and warfare with this new group of shinobi to fight against Nartuo and Hinata were struggling against them as they had been fighting non-stop already for one hour. All of a sudden Naruto heard a faint familiar voice. As he looked up from his opponent who was a Berry ninja, he saw Hinata being stabbed by a long shiny metal sword in the back by another Berry ninja.

"HINATA!" Naruto cried as he blew up his enemy's head using his rasengan, whilst running towards Hinata. The way to Hinata seemed eternally long. The Berry ninja pulled back his sword who had just missed Hinata's vitals but had caused lots of severe damage to her.

"YOU BASTARD! PREPARE TO DIE!" Naruto screamed at ninja who had just pulled out the bloody sword. Naruto gained drastically speed and was only 5 meters away from the ninja. Suddenly a sharp sound could be heard and a bright blue ball with wind running around it in sharp blades was in Naruto's palm which closing in to the Berry ninja who tried flee. "DIE YOU FUCKING BASTARD! FUUTON RASENGAN!" Naruto screamed smashing his fuuton rasengan (basically like Fuuton-Rasen-Shuriken, but without the side effect on the user. and it's mini sized) in the enemy's stomach. As the ninja flew backwards twisting in pain as the wind cut him in the sphere. Naruto quickly bend down to look at Hinata. There was a long roar of pain, hatred, loss, and anger as his blue chakra leaked out in an explosion creating a small typhoon of wind, which started circulating around Naruto who was bent over Hinata. The houses around Naruto were flattened and the ground got a crater. As Naruto look up with his bloodshot blue eyes, he saw four platoons of Berry ninja standing 100 meters down the street. As soon as he saw the Berry ninja he punched the air creating a ghust of air ripping everything in it's way. Three unclucky ninja got ripped right away into pieces and went to the afterlife. The enemy who had managed to dodge the attack where now running towards Naruto who was slumped over Hinata's unconscious body. **Poof** Naruto was gone in a golden flash, but at the same moment he reappeared in a golden flash infront two Berry ninja. He quickly sliced their head of with two kunais his coat flapping around him, soaked in Hinata's blood and now also by his victims blood. The other ninja jumped aside after seeing Naruto there. One Berry ninja jumped up into the air forming seals.

"Katon! Eternal Dragon Flame no Jutsu!(A.N. self-made A-rank ninjutsu)" He screamed as bright flames sped towards Naruto who was just standing there not even bothering to dodge. As the jutsu hit Naruto, he was behind the shinobi stabbing him in the back with several times with different kunais. As soon as he had come there, he was gone in a golden flash infront of another Berry shinobi who had pulled a kunai out.

"Rasengan!" Naruto screamed as he smashed his rasengan into the shinobi's chest killing him instantly. Naruto qiuckly jumped ino the air to dodge the shuriken thrown at him. "Katon! Grand Fireball! Fuuton! Sick Whirlwind!" Naruto yelled as he quickly formed seals. He shot his fire ball towards two Berry ninja who had thrown shuriken at him, while he made his Fuuton go towards the two fleeing shinobi. Both of the techniques hit their target on square, killing the shinobis almost instantly. The remaining five shinobis stood in horror as Naruto appeared infront of them in a golden flash. His coat was all drenched and soaked in blood, but it was still flapping to one side. As one of the shinobi tried to punch Naruto, he just simply bit the man's hand off. As Naruto spit the man's hand off from his mouth, he pulled out a kunai slashing the armless man to death while performing the rasengan on another shinobi who was right next to his friend having pulled out a kunai. Two more dead. The three remaining people of the four platoons tried to make an escape for it. Two leaped into the air as one of them began sprinting away. Naruto quickly appeared above the two ninja in air, throwing multiple kunais at them, ending their lives. He then looked at the shinobi running away from him. He quickly threw couple of shuriken and kunai at him. Naruto watched as he fell to the ground. Naruto quickly looked back towards Hinata.

Naruto quickly apperead next to Hinata picking her up. "Its okay Hinata, I will get you to a safe place and healed." Naruto assured Hinata who had seen the whole thing.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata's voice faintly heard to Naruto's ear who was already carrying her out of the hidden Berry village towards the medical tent out in the woods. On his way to the medical tent, Naruto saw Lee, Neji, and the rest of the Star shinobi in grave danger.

"Retreat! I will take care of them!" Naruto screamed to his companions, who did as told. Naruto stopped right outside the village, and handed Hinata over to Lee and Neji. "Go take her to the medical tent. She will survive if she is taken care of. I will take care of these bastards." were the words that Naruto said icily, with so much thirst for blood that Neji, and Lee quickly ran away from towards the medical tent with the rest of the group they were fighting with.

As Naruto back flipped into the center of the field he was in, he saw the enemy forces as shadows between him, and the burning village behind them. There must have been around 60 or so shinobi standing infront of Naruto.

"YOU BASTARDS ARE GOING TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled fiercely as a strong wind started blowing off from Naruto creating a storm all around him. As Naruto pointed his finger towards the middle of the 60 shinobi, a sickling wind came ripping away ten shinobi lives. There was a golden flash as Naruto appeared right in the middle of the enemy forces, his blue eyes showing nothing but murderous intent to kill all who stod against him. He quickly drew kunais throwing them everywhere. He then again disappeared in a golden flash.

"Summoning Technique!" was a voice heard back in the distance as Gamabunta apperead out of nowhere. "Gamabunta, give me some oil! Toad Oil Flame Bullet!" Naruto shouted as a huge bullet of fire and oil mixed together shot towards the herd of Berry shinobi. This devastated the will of many Berry shinobis to fight on.

"Thank you Gamabunta, I will take care of the rest" Naruto said disappearing in a golden flash from the top of the toad king who also disappeared.

As soon as Naruto re-appeared in the midst of chaos with all of the Berry ninja tight in a group surrounded by deadly fire on all sides.

"There he is!" one of the Berry ninja shouted pointing towards Naruto. As they surrounded Naruto, the only thing that was visible from his eyes was anger, hatred, and a murderous intent. The blue eyes were now turning red by the moment. Suddenly there was no more Naruto. There was only a killing machine with two red tails.

"OH MY GOD! HE IS A MONSTER!" was heard all around Naruto.

"Suiton! Death Wave no jutsu!" someone yelled out performing the right seals. Right when the jutsu was about to hit the former Naruto, it got stopped by one of his two tails. Soon after that, the tail went straight through the jutsu and penetrated the head of the user. As Naruto pulled his tail back, the Berry shinobi had a whole in his head right through. Soon after that, Naruto started swining his hands of chakra killing everyone who got in contact with it.

It wasn't long until there were about ten ninja left. By now Naruto had returned to his old state, looking at the ten ninja. Naruto quickly made his move performing some hand seal " Kaze No Yaiba! (blade of wind)" Naruto said throwing a blades of wind towards his opponents. Five got hit and killed by the mutilation of the wind as five managed to dodge them. Naruto disappeared in a golden flash and when he was visible again, he had gathered the five remaining shinobi infront of him.

"I will spare you lives to live on protect your loved ones and to tell about this battle. Hate me for all I care, but remember, you can not beat me. Forget your evil ways." Were the words they heard, before Naruto knocked them all out.

"NARUTO!"

"What is it Lee?" Naruto replied as walked across the field towards the forest where Lee was sprinting towards him.

"Naruto, I came to help you. But did you do all this?" Lee asked in shock as he saw the craters, dead bodies, and the dying fire in the field.

"I'm afraid that I got too excited and forgot to leave some for you." Naruto said icily as he jumped onto the tree branch, with Lee following him.

"How many were there that you ended up killing?" Lee asked, looking at Naruto's blood soaked coat.

"I spared five at a whim." was the only reply that Lee was going to get.

Rest of the way to the stronghold that they had established both of them were quiet.

"Naruto-kun, Lee-kun!" Neji greeted the arriving duo. "What happened in the battle field?"

"I killed them all. Spared only five. Mission completed. How is Hinata?" Naruto answered, but as soon as he had said all that, everyone who had heard them were shocked and awed.

"Hinata is fine, she can walk tomorrow. But how can YOU beat a whole army of trained shinobis?" Neji answered.

"I suppose that I have surpassed you on all possible levels as a ninja" Naruto said with a friendly grin on his face for the first time in a long time.

"Na-na-Naruto-kun..." a faint shy voice said from a little distance. Naruto turned around and saw Hinata with bandages where she had been stabbed, but she was alright.

"HINATA!" Naruto said walking towards Hinata.

"Thank you for saving my life Naruto-kun. How can I repay you?"

"Well, when we get back to Konoha we can go for a ramen and we will call it even." Naruto said with a foxy grin on his face.

"You got yourself a date." Hinata said in a shy but a very happy and relieved voice.


	2. First date gone wrong

**First Date Gone Wrong**

Sucks but I do not own naruto…

This happens when they come back from their mission…

"blah"normal talking

"**blah"** thinking

Blahnormal

**Poof **jutsu sound or something similar

As they started their way back Konoha all still somewhat recovering in one or another, all were happy that they had completed their mission which had turned out to be a special S-rank mission. What they were now thinking was on their report for Tsunade-Sama. Neji was keeping up the pace in front of his team, as he was the team captain, while Naruto brought up the back of the group, still trying to clean his new coat or jacket, from all the blood he had spilled three nights ago. Lee was leaping from tree branch to tree branch right next Hinata who had a miraculous recovery from her injury. She still wasn't at her full power, only at 70 from her full power, but she wasn't the only one who had been injured. Lee had also been stabbed a couple of times in his pelvis, but it had been nothing serious. He was at 80 while Neji and Naruto were at around 90 of their full power.

"Hinata-sama, how is your injury?" Neji said looking at Hinata with his byakugan activated in case they were to be ambushed or attacked.

"It's fine Neji-san, but can you stop calling me sama? I'd prefer if you called me Hinata-kun or san." Hinata replied as a shot of pain shot right through her, but

for her luck it was only momentarily.

"I understand Hinata-san" Neji replied in his icy voice yet again.

"Yo Neji, who's gonna give the report to Tsunade?" Naruto asked in his usual voice.

"Well, I'm going to tell my part, and then you will tell what happened with you and Hinata. I haven't heard the story from either you or Hinata."

"Yeah Naruto-kun. You haven't told us what happened when we left you there to take care of the following Berry shinobi. We had setup an ambush but nothing ever came, so I came to check up on you" Lee said with his 'youthful' spirit as always.

"Maybe it is better if we listen to his report to Tsunade-sama, and then we will also hear it." Hinata suggested.

"Yes, thank you Hinata-san" Naruto said with a voice that didn't belong to him. His voice was far away and no emotion was heard what so ever, even Neji got the chills from hearing Naruto talk like this. Rest of the way to Konoha was fairly quiet, except for the few ANBU members being spotted as the four man team neared Konoha.

"Wonder what's with all the ANBU people..." Naruto said in a curios voice as his body stiffed as he saw another ANBU member.

"Tsunade-sama will tell us" both Neji and Hinata said in chorus.

---At the Hokage tower---

"So the _Golden Flash of Konoha_ with his team returns..." Tsunade said grinning with a glass of sake in her hand with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"What on earth are you talking about Tsunade?" The four man team said all together.

"The news travels here faster than you. It appears as a younger Yondaime has appeared, but he is faster, newer, and is 'GOLDEN' and we are talking about you Naruto" Tsunade said pointing a finger towards Naruto who looked really dumbfounded standing there, with his mouth wide open.

"So you mean that I have now a reputation and I'm a wanted man?" Naruto stumbled out of his mouth.

"By the remaining forces of the Berry shinobis, and the hidden village in Rock. They have gotten pretty aggressive with us nowadays, during the time you guys weren't here. I would not be surprised if they were to declare war on us." Tsunade continued.

"That would explain the ANBU members" Neji concluded.

"So please tell me your reports on the mission, I know that it was ended in success." Tsunade said sitting back.

After ten minutes of explanations Lee, Neji, Hinata, and Naruto left Tsunade's office.

"WOW! NICE JOB Naruto with the new look. I hardly recognized you." Konohamaru said as he and his team was waiting to get into the Hokage's office.

"Thanks Konohamaru." Naruto said walking past him, patting him on the shoulder.

"So, Hinata wanna meet me at Ichiraku's in ... ten minutes?" Naruto said changing his tone into more of a happy one.

"Umm, sure Naruto-kun" Hinata said. "See you there!" She continued as she jumped out the window.

"Women..." Neji said following Hinata who was now jumping on rooftops towards the Hyuuga complex.

"It appears that you have a date with the honorable Hyuuga clans youthful heiress Hinata-san." Lee said, with actually grinning like anyone else would do.

"Yes I do. Are you jealous by any chance? Why won't you ask Sakura to come there also?" Naruto suggested with grin in reply to Lee's.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOH! NARUTO-KUN! YOU ARE A GENIOUS AFTER ALL!" Lee said his eyes flaming with 'youthfulness' as he sprinted out of the hokage tower screaming " See you there!"

**"GEEZ, he surely got excited... Hopefully Sakura won't kill him..."** Naruto thought as he thought of his apartment **POOF** and he was in his apartment. Naruto quickly bit his thumb and performed some hand signs. In a smoke of cloud a tiny frog appeared.

"Yo Naruto! Whats up? It seems that you are in one piece after all. What pops told me, it looked as if you were doing a suicidal mission." Gamakichi spoke up.

"I was, but that doesn't matter, I just wanted to talk to you about going on to a date..." Naruto said.

"OH, I see.. well sit down this can take some time." Gamakichi said as Naruto put his stuff down and washed his hands and face.

--Ten minutes pass--

"OH SNAP! I'm gonna be late in a sec. Nice talking to you though." **POOF** and Naruto was gone in yet again a golden flash.

" What the f" Gamakichi said as he also went away.

Naruto appeared right in front of Hinata as she just came to Ichiraku's place.

"OH Naruto-kun!" Hinata said as he was facing Naruto's face which was only about a centimeter away from her's.

"Sorry sorry! See I met this toad and it started talking to me, and I almost lost track of time..." Naruto went on a little bit embarrassed. He continued "Come on, let's get some ramen."

"Sure Naruto-kun."

As they sat down and ordered their meals, the old man and Ayame exchanged looks, and gave Naruto a teasing look as they served their orders.

"Thank you!" Both Hinata and Naruto said as Lee and Sakura came in too. Both Hinata's and Naruto's jaw dropped as they couldn't believe their eyes. They both knew that Lee liked Sakura, but for Sakura to agree on a date, that was something else.

"Hiya there!" Sakura said and waved.

"Hi..." was the hollow answer that they Naruto and Hinata gave her.

Rest of the time went pretty well there. All were chatting friendly, and Naruto and Hinata ended up sitting really close to each other, while Lee, and Sakura were sitting pretty close but not as close as Naruto and Hinata were.

"Well that was good." Naruto said paying for himself and Hinata, while putting his hand around Hinata's shoulder.

As the four stepped outside of the heavenly ramen stand, they found themselves facing a group of Rock ninja. There was eight of them in total.

"Sakura, Lee! Take out those four on the right, while me and Hinata take out those four on the left!" Naruto said pulling his hand back and falling to his battle stance his coat flapping a little.

"Oh look, two couples. How cute! Too bad for you, we are all jounin unlike any of you!" said one with sun glasses on with grin on his face saying that this would all be too easy.

" Oh I don't think so" Naruto said behind the man, whilst holding a kunai at his throat, while the others backed up a little after they had seen the golden flash. Naruto continued "NOW HINATA! GO SAKURA AND LEE!"

Naruto quickly cut open the man's throat killing him, and he turned to face the others who were fighting. Two ninja were coming his way, as Hinata was battling with the third one. Lee had already kicked one towards Sakura who had punched him out of this world. Naruto quickly jumped up into the air forming a few hand seals, while noticing more of Rock shinobi in the village, who were busy fighting other Konoha shinobi.

"Katon! Grand Fireball no jutsu!" Naruto screamed as he shot a fireball towards his pursuers who had also jumped up into the air, to kill him. Both of the shinobi managed to dodge the fireball somehow, but one of them, met up with the faith of metal kunai, and got killed. The other one turned around to see a golden flash just as he got stabbed in the throat by a kunai and his throat was cut wide open as he bled to death in 10 seconds. As Naruto landed, he watched while Sakura dodge a high kick, and returned her assaulter with an ankle breaking kick. Her opponent fell to the ground and Sakura just simply stabbed him to death.

"Konoha Taijutus Ougi! Spinning Death!" Naruto heard Lee scream as he started violently spinning at a high speed towards two other ninjas. His legs were, were his head was a second ago and to our eyes it looked like a helicopter. As Lee hit the first person in the upper torso he was about to scream in pain, his mouth was open, but nothing came out. His eyes had no pupils anymore. He flew back right when the 10th kick hit him hard and he flew a long way back. Lee quickly changed his direction towards the other person, as he started spinning more at violent speeds. It wasn't too long before Lee hit the fleeing shinobi in the head. His head flew far away. As Lee stopped spinning he looked at his enemy who was now headless and standing there next to him, his blood spilling out in every direction. The body fell to the ground all stiff. Right after that the last Rock shinobi flew right past Lee with a perfect circular hole in their head. This was the work of the skilled Hyuuga heiress.

"This is really not how I planned my date to go with you Hinata..."

"Sakura-san, lets us go take care of these scumbags and return to our date!"

"Naruto-kun, let us go secure the Hokage-sama!" Hinata shouted sprinting towards Naruto.

"Right! See you guys soon!" Naruto said grabbing Hinata by her waist and them both disappearing in a golden flash.

--At the Hokage Tower--

"DIE YOU SON OF A NO GOOD!" Tsunade screamed as she punched yet another person's living daylights out of her room, and out of this dimension. "Oh no! Not more of you!" Tsunade said looking at her window, which had three more Rock shinobis standing there. **POOF** there was a golden flash as Hinata and Naruto appeared behind Tsuande, while Shizune ran into the room.

"AAH good, Shizune you are finally here. Now go get them! Wha?" Tsunade said as the Rock shinobi started fleeing from the scene.

"Hinata! Now, do your thing! Those two on the right, I'll take the one fleeing towards the left!" needless to say that as our blonde friend said that, he was gone in a golden flash next to the Rock shinobi kicking him down towards the streets of Konoha in a very stylish way.

"Byakugan! Killing White Secrets of Hakke!" Hinata mumbled as she focused her chakra into her very own secret technique. This secret technique shot out strings of white chakra penetrating though anything the wielder of this technique wanted to. Suddenly she changed her chakra more visible and changed the physical appearance of it. It looked more like balls n now. Hinata was throwing them towards the two rock Shinobi who had frozen in midair. They were held up by the white strings of chakra now visible to the naked eye. As the balls hit the shinobi, they were tortured for around 10 seconds in a gruel way, until they died.

At ground level, Naruto had crushed the rock ninja's head. As he looked up he saw a Doton jutsu flying towards him. He quickly jumped up as the jutsu neared him. The jutsu passed Naruto quickly, but another Doton jutsu shot up from the ground. Naruto was forced to use his rasengan against it. The doton jutsu blew up into many pieces of debris which shot around the place. Naruto quickly scanned the area for his attacker until he found where she was hiding. Naruto quickly dashed towards her, as she started fleeing. Naruto used Shunshin jutsu to get near her as he created couple of clones. His clones quickly jumped into action. One clone took out her legs by sliding and kicking her. Another clone kicked her in the head with a round house kick, while the third one caught the knocked out kunoichi. The clone threw it to the original one, and the clones disappeared as Naruto started heading back towards the Hokage tower with the Rock kunoichi on his arms.

As Naruto jumped in through the window with the Rock kunoichi in his arms, just missing a rock ninja being punched out of the hokage's office with Tsunade standing were she had punched the shinobi out of her office and from the book of living.

"Wow! Careful there Tsunade. I've captured this kunoichi as she was fleeing. She might be useful." Naruto said tossing the kunoichi towards Hinata. "Hinata, make sure that she doesn't run away" He continued.

"Hai!" Hinata replied while using Gentle fists to put her into a temporary coma.

"Naruto, Hinata, go to the Ninja academy, to secure the students!" Tsunade barked orders as she took out another Rock shinobi with another kick.

"Hai! Naruto its time use your jutsu again!" Hinata came up running towards Naruto with her byakugan still activated.

And so they appeared at the Ninja academy in a golden flash. There was a lot of fighting going on everywhere, were you looked. Naruto and Hinata ran inside towards the emergency escape route to safety that they knew. As they got there they saw couple of Leaf shinobi fighting off the Rock shinobi who had more men on their side. Among the Leaf shinobi, Naruto saw Iruka protecting the children who were running away, but he was in serious trouble.

"Hinata, this is not how I imagined our first date to go... I still wanted to take you to the movies, but now it's a little different... Take out as many as you can. I'll go help Iruka and when you are done, come help me secure the kids."

"Yes, let's see who has lets scratches at the end... The loser will have to pay for the movie."

"You are on!" Naruto dashed towards Iruka who was sacrificing himself, taking hits for the students who watched in horror.

"Prepare to die kid!" a Rock shinobi shouted as he towered over a two girls.

"NOOOOO!" Iruka screamed as he saw the man's fist beginning to move.

There was a sound of impact and a golden flash at the same time. The Rock shinobi still had his hand up in a fist, but Naruto had appeared in front of the two girls, and smacked his fist into the man's stomach.

"Naruto..." Iruka mumbled down on the floor as he got up and shunshined next to Naruto and hurried off with the kids. "Hold them back!" He ordered Naruto.

"Bu-bu-bu-but this is im-im-impossiple. You are th-th-the golden flash of Ko-ko-konoha. You were su-su-supposed to be on a m-mi-mi-mission." The dying shinobi mumbled.

"Too bad for you, I just got back" he said while throwing his left hand at the man's stomach, which send him flying backwards. It wasn't long until he hit the ground and passed out, and died to a blood loss.

Naruto quickly ran towards a small hole where he saw another enemy go. As Naruto dashed there, he heard voices of metal hit metal. At this part he knew that he would have to find the kids first and use tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu. Naruto quickly channeled some of his chakra to his feet which made him run at a much faster rate. It wasn't too long before Naruto caught up to the man he was chasing. Naruto quickly jumped up into the air, and used the roof to give him more speed, he bounced off the roof and closed vertically towards the Rock shinobi. As the shinobi turned around, his eyes widened with fear, at a fast rate a man with a coat was closing onto him. He spun his leg and kicked the Rock shinobi who hopelessly tried to guard the kick. Naruto's kick was so powerful that it created a crater and a weak earthquake. The Rock shinobi was crushed under the power of Naruto's kick, and ended up laying at the bottom of the tiny crater, the shinobi didn't move, his last sight was beyond his belief of his own death. His death had been quick, he had been lucky.

Naruto picked up his pace as he heard some screams pretty loud now, and some academy students pleading for help. As he saw the end of the very tall tunnel, he entered a big cave. At the end of the cave were the civilians, and academy students. The leaf shinobi were outnumbered by Rock. But the leaf fought bravely with all they had. They used all their stocks of ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu that they had ever learned. But still, they were losing ground steadily. Naruto quickly jumped into action. As he was flying in through the air he crossed his hands, doing his favorite hand seal.

"TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" needless to say who said that, as his shadow clones poofed into action. Some of the shadow clones went and made a wall of shadow clones to protect the civilians and the academy students. As the shadow clones assured that it would be soon over and not to worry, the rest went and attacked the Rock shinobi.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Naruto screamed as he smashed his hand into the ground. A moment later a toad came visible. It was wearing armor, and it was around 155 centimeters tall. "Gamasosi, care to help?" Naruto asked the frog, as he dispersed some of his shadow clones who were attacking the rock shinobis.

"Sure thing. I got your back. Let's get them." Gamasosi replied taking out a handle for a katana. It suddenly became a chakra katana made out of wind, which was barely visible. The only thing that could stand against one of those was another sword of katana.

"Follow my lead." Naruto said as both of them launched into action. They dashed towards a Rock shinobi who had just jumped back dodging some kunais. As he turned around in time to see Naruto's fist driving towards his face, he blocked it in time. Naruto double flipped over the masked shinobi who looked surprised first by this action, but soon was killed by Gamasosi's wind katana, which cut him in half, killing him slowly and painfully.

" One down, several more to go!" Gamasosi said excited as they dashed on towards a Rock shinobi who was heading towards Naruto's shadow clone wall to protect the civilians. The rock shinobi heard them nearing him and suddenly charged head on, against them. He swung his leg towards Naruto, who jumped over him, kicking him backwards towards Gamasosi, who performed a round house kick, kicking him back to Naruto, who smashed him onto the floor with both of his hands, stabbing him with a kunai to make sure that he was dead.

"Nice smash Naruto-san!"

"DUCK GAMASOSI!" Naruto screamed.


	3. 13 guards are formed

**Chapter 3**

  
  
"DUCK GAMASOSI!" Naruto roared.

Gamasosi quickly went as low as he could while turning his head to see a blue chakra sword just miss him. If he would have had any hair, it would have been cut right off.

"Where the fuck did you come from?" Gamasosi spat at the brown, sword wielder who wore an over sized coat, or a cape that covered his or her entire body.

The brown attacker didn't respond. It just raised its sword to strike again, and this time killing the frog. As the sword started descending down upon Gamasosi, he quickly took his sword and blocked the attack. Gamasosi quickly jumped up surprising his attacker. He jumped all the way up to the roof of the cave, from there he took speed and spit out a ball of water, which looked like a mini version of Gamabunta's Water Bullet.

There was a splash of water as the brown enemy shielded himself from the full force of the attack. As soon as the water cleared and the sword shinobi looked up, it saw Gamasosi swing his sword at it. The Brown shinobi blocked it right above his head, but its sword soon gave away. It was cut of from the chakra, and the blue sword disappeared, not long before Gamasosi cut right his opponent's head, slicing him in half. A puppet!

"The puppeteer is hiding somewhere near the eyes, go get him before he releases anymore of his puppe..." Naruto couldn't finish his sentence as he saw tens and tens of puppets appear at the top of the cave. All the puppets were wearing a red clothe over them. All also wielded a weapon.

"No... this shouldn't be possible... Sakura should have killed him..."

"Naruto! ... Oh my... Naruto! Get the children to safety! All ways here have been blocked! Make an escape route!" Iruka informed as he came out of a tunnel.

"They won't make it in time..." Naruto thought out aloud.

"TOAD MOUTH BINDING TECHNIQUE!" One of many Naruto's clones roared as he slammed his hand into the ground. Quickly he, and all the civilians and the students were safe from any dangerous situations. This toad technique is so strong that only one has ever broken the barrier of this jutsu.

**"Great thinking. Now I can call back most of them if I want to battle this puppeteer." **Naruto thought to himself, as he did what he thought.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?!? YOU CAN NOT BE SASORI OF THE RED SAND, AND HE IS THE ONLY ONE WHO IS SAID TO HAVE BEEN ABLE TO DO THIS!" Gamasosi screamed at top of his lungs.

A figure appeared near the eyes of Nidaime hokage. "I am Sasori!" the young figure with black hair, and a black cloak over him said.

"No you are not!" a pink haired kunoichi said bringing her right hand into the puppeteers back with full force.

"ARGH!" the man screamed in agony as he flew off into the cave as the puppets simply disappeared.

"That's a pretty bad genjutsu for a lousy puppeteer from Iwa." Sakura stated as she jumped after the man preparing to drop kick him.

"Well that's one worry less, now lets go get those other bastards!" Naruto grabbed Gamasosi as he sped past him.

" I can run my self thank you" Gamasosi freed himself from Naruto's hold.

Together they ran towards the next opponent who was trying a wind jutsu to break through the toad mouth binding technique.

"Awww FUCK! Break you for gods sake" the man cursed at his failed try, as he turned around to see Naruto's fist fly towards his face.

The man flew backwards. He soon regained his senses and made a back flip and after landing he slid for a few meter before he started making some hand signs.

"Iwa style: Flying Magma Rocks!" He exhaled extremely hot flames, which send a couple of floating rocks flying towards Naruto. As the closed into Naruto they seemed to be picking up speed.

Naruto smirked. "Wind element: Wind Return Jutsu!" Naruto finished performing his hand signs as he held both of his hands towards the flying magma rocks. The magma rocks suddenly changed their direction back towards the Rock shinobi who had sent them flying towards him. Naruto was lucky, if he had used the jutsu any later he would have been too late, and would have gotten hit.

The Rock shinobi stared in shock and disbelief. A technique that the Tsuchikage made was supposed to be impossible to deflect. He saw his fire filled ending. His life flashed through his eyes, all the innocent people he had killed. He was joining them now. With no regret, he made one final effort in trying to dodge them, but they were coming towards him too fast. As the magma rocks smashed into him, burning from the inside and outside, he was at peace with himself as he died in a short amount of time. But his death had been painful.

Naruto looked around the cave. Much death... There were a few leaf shinobi still standing. All the Rock shinobi had been either killed, annihilated or had fled. There was a glow of green as Sakura was healing some of the leaf shinobis. Naruto quickly jumped to the eyes of second hokage. He saw one part of the wall broken with a hole in it. The surroundings of that area were slightly burning. He also saw a large group Iwa shinobi flee out through the hole. Not needed to mention that there was a even bigger group of Konoha shinobi pursuing them.

"Seems like this is over. Thanks for your help Gamasosi."

"No problem. You know how much I like fighting. Something to brag about at home. Well see ya!" And he so to say 'poofed' home.

Iruka walked towards Naruto. "Uh... Thank you for saving me and my students, but where are my students?"

"OH RIGHT! Just wait one moment." Naruto walked towards the huge red-pinkish block, placing his hand against it. "Kai!" And it disappeared in a cloud of smoke as all the civilians and students took in all what they could.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Naruto performed his favorite technique and started guiding and carrying away all the people with his over a thousand clones so that they wouldn't see all the horror that would have been them, if they wouldn't have been protected.

"RASENGAN!" One of the many Narutos clones shouted in the tunnel as he was send to scout the security of the tunnel. There was a blue flash and a scream of pain. Then nothing for a while until the clone shouted: "It's safe now!" The civilians were a little shocked by the sincerity of his words.

The crowd began moving towards the tunnel with all movable leaf shinobi guarding them. All went according to plan. As the last one entered the tunnel, Naruto released the Kage Bunshins.

"Yo Sakura, I'm gonna go check on Granny-Old-Hokage if she is in the need of help." Naruto grinned as Sakura gave him thumbs up. At that exact moment Naruto used the Hiraishin no Jutsu and was gone.

--Hokage tower--

As Naruto appeared in a golden flash, Tsunade was sitting on the couch drinking something. She raised her head as she saw Naruto standing in the middle of the room. "So you've come... Good" Tsunade paused for a sec as Naruto turned around to face her. She had blood all over her hands, and feet, and all over her body. "I need you to gather up a team that is between ten to 15 strong including yourself. It will also need strong medics, and some scouters. Go! you have until the end of the day to make up your team."

"So I can choose who ever I find fit to do the job?" Naruto confirmed.

"Yes"

"Hai! I'll be gone!" and he was gone in a poof outside the hokage's office.

**"Now, where to start... this is going to be really really hard."** Naruto thought as he jumped up onto the closest rooftop. **"I'll get Neji, and Hinata for sure!"** His train of thought continued.

As Naruto neared the Hyuuga compound, a swarm of Hyuuga's came plunging from every direction towards him. Naruto just stopped like he had hit a brick wall.

"Ah! Stop! He is of no harm to us!" Neji commanded his fellow Hyuuga as he alone closed into him. "So what brings you here?" Neji said, punching Naruto without using Gentle Fists.

Naruto mumbled something before he stood up straight again while still holding his stomach. "What did you do that for? Never mind that. I need you to come with me on a mission. You will be part of the Konoha strike team." Naruto declared.

"Me? What will we do?"

"We will get revenge for what the Iwa did to us. These are the Hokages orders." Naruto lied a little bit.

Neji coughed. "Fine, I'll do it. But don't you go around commanding me like that. I outrank you."

"Whatever... Meet me at the Hokage's office at the end of the day!" Naruto waved as he set off again to find more recruits.

It wasn't long after Naruto had left Neji, that he heard weapons hit other weapons.

**"Tenten! I got to have her in my team!"** Naruto thought as he rushed off into the direction he had heard the sound of metal weapons clash.

As Naruto jumped over a house as he landed on the ground to see a Iwa shinobi filled with Senbons, Kunais, and shuriken, lay motionless on the ground infornt of Tenten, who was leaning against the wall of some random house.

"Ah! Naruto, you are a little too late!" Tenten smiled really purely.

"Apparently..."

Suddenly they both tensed as they sensed something big coming their way. It leaped over Naruto and landed between him and Tenten.

"Guess we are also a little bit too late..." Kiba grinned while Akamaru barked.

"GREAT" Naruto exclaimed. "I want both of you to join me and Neji in the Konoha strike team! Just so that you know, these are the Hokage's orders. You guys will have to come. We need your skills."

"Okay okay. I will at least come."

"How many more people will you need? I'm sure that me and Akamaru can help you find them." Kiba added.

"Hmmm... lets see here... I still want Sakura, Sai, Shino, Hinata, Lee, Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino, and that's it. I know where Sakura, Sai, and Hinata are, so I if you could find the rest and tell them to come to the Hokage's office to join the team at the end of the day. Can you do that?"

"Yeah, but of course. See you at the latest then. You get your people to come, and I'll get the rest." Kiba waved as he and Akamaru dashed away.

"I'm going to the Hospital, so see you then and there. I'm just going to check up on my injuries." Tented said as she left too.

So Naruto just disappeared in his golden flash and arrived inside the second hokage's head, where Sakura was still healing the last person alive there.

"Sakura! I need you to join me and the others to strike back at Iwa! Are you with me?" Naruto asked with a tone that left little to argue about.

Sakura looked up to Naruto who was standing right behind her. "Sure, you guys will need a medic anyway..."

"Great meet me and the rest at the Hokage's office at the end of the day." Naruto said doing the 'good-guy' pose that Lee and Gai always did.

"Naruto you bastard! I'm gonna kill you! You made me so worried!" Hinata said activating her byakugan. Her byakugan showed no mercy, instead it showed anger.

Naruto was scared as he saw Hinata charge for him. "Can't we talk?" Naruto said jumping towards eyes of the second Hokage with Hinata following him closely while gaining on him.

"NO! I'm going to beat you up first!" she roared as she gained more on her prey who had just landed.

"Aww shit!" Naruto said as he used chakra to propel himself high and far into the sky where he crossed his hands and performed his favorite jutsu.

"TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" He said as thousand of Naruto's filled up the sky over Konoha.

"That's not gonna help you! Hakke Secrets: Piercing chakra!" Hinata roared in the sky using one of her own techniques again. This was the oldest technique that she had created. It created a long strong perfectly round bar of white chakra from her hand up to a distance of 15 meters. She was in range to all Narutos. She started quickly erasing them off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! SOMEONE HELP ME OUT HERE!!" all the Narutos screamed as what the few were left landed onto a large rooftop, and started running off into all directions. But it was no good. As soon as Hinata's bar hit them hard on, they disappeared.

"You are the only one left!" Hinata shouted as she dashed towards Naruto with an insane voice, and she had clearly lost it.

Naruto created more clones as they all ran towards the wall. As Naruto leaped over a street he spotted Sai.

"Sai! HELP ME! Stop this crazy beauty so that I can talk to her and you!"

"Huh, what cra... Oh I see..." Saying that he sprung into action. Jumping onto the roof and drawing at the same time. In no time at all had he created ten snakes that had caught up to Hinata, who was ignoring them as she tried to get Naruto.

"You are done for now." Sai said, as five snakes began to tie her hands up, while four others tried to tie her legs. Which they did manage to do successfully after ten seconds. Hinata fell forwards, only to be caught by Sai.

"Oh thank god. Thank you Sai."

"Not a problem, but what did you want to talk to us about?" Sai asked getting straight to the point.

''You see... here is the deal..." He began and told the same story once again.

"Ahaa! It's getting late, and it's almost that time. Release me and I will head over there." The calmed Hinata stated.

"Oh I'm coming with you." Sai declared.

"Good, you two go there ahead. I'll catch up to you guys." Naruto said breathing heavily. After all he had been hit twice by the Hakke bars, which blow out your oxygen for a while, and you fell it only afterwards if you survive.

"Sounds interesting. Might if I join you guys there?" a familiar voice said behind Naruto.

"YOU!"

"Yes it's me you moron. Now let's get a move on before we are late." He said giving Naruto some support as they left the Hokage tower.

"I thought that you were dead..." Naruto said.

"Shut up you dimwit. Did you really think that I'd _die_? I'll explain at the tower." He said.

--Hokage's office--

All twelve were gathered at the Hokage's office. As Naruto and _He_ enterted the room, everyone stared at them in disbelief.

"You! I thought that you were dead!" They all said something similar along those lines at the same time.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**  
**  
AN: Now that HE is back the 13 honor guards of Konoha have been made. But who is HE? you will find out. And no HE is not someone you would expect him to be.

This chapter wasn't that great, but it was really necessary. I will try to post the next chapter up before x-mas... If I don't, well then it's too bad. But I am doing my best. I want quality to you readers.

I love reviews, so give me some of them reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The fake...

"Sensei!!!" Both Jiraiya and Tsunade cried in unison. "How the fuck are you still alive?" Ero-sennin barked, with a bottle of empty sake in his hand.

"I actually don't know... but anyways, I want to join the strike team. I think that Kabuto has something to do with this..." Sandaime Hokage replied in a serious tone.

"How in the hell do you know that Kabuto in charge of most of Orochimaru's territories, and test labs now? He came to power openly only a year ago. And YOU have been DEAD for a long time now!" the curious Kiba asked.

"Well... Uh.. You see.." Sandaime tried to explain before he had two kunais pressed against his neck, while there were two more at his back, and three pointing at his stomach.

" You screwed up. Now drop the genjutsu, you Iwa Nin!" Demanded Neji who had activated his byakugan.

"Screw you! Die you pathetic Konoha ninjas!" The doppelganger of Sandaime said, as he started making hand seals.

He was knocked unconscious by Neji, before he could complete his set of seals.

"Well well. It seems that you are now back to twelve. Shizune, have this man send to Ibiki. Then you can go home. Say hello to your kid from me." Tsunade said snatching Jiraiya's bottle of sake only find that it was empty.

"Hai!" Shizune said as she took the man on the floor, as she wondered how Kakashi was managing with their one-year-old boy. She also wanted a girl. She was going to talk about having a second child soon with her husband, The Copy-Ninja Hatake Kakashi. She was now a happy wife, Shizune Hatake. She had always liked the sound of that.

As Shizune closed the door behind her, Tsunade let out a long sigh. "I thought for a milli second that he really was sensei..."

"Me too... But.."

"Lucky that Konohamaru didn't see him. That Genjutsu user will give us information that will be necessary later on." Naruto concluded his sensei's train of thoughts.

"Yes..." An awkward silence followed.

Tsunade was the first to break the silence: "Anyways, Neji will be in command, because he has been jounin the longest."

"WHAT! WHY CAN'T I BE THE COMMANDER??" our blonde knuckle-head friend raged.

"Because you haven't even passed the Chuunin exams yet, Naruto-niisan! And who the hell was that Granpa pretender?!?!" Konohamaru entered the room.

"An Iwa shinobi most likely, but even though Naruto has not passed the Chuunin exam, he is way above your skill level both physically and mentally. Not to mention that he has been on missions during the Chuunin exams." Tsunade snapped right back at Konohamaru. There was a long silence before Tsunade continued: " You are to leave at dawn tomorrow at the North gate. Dismissed, and please do come back alive."

All disappeared. Konohamaru followed Naruto though.

As Naruto reached his 'living area' he was greeted there by no-one else, except the Konohamaru Corp. with their leader right behind Naruto.

"Alright, what is the whole point in this?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I would like for you to train my students for the next Chuunin exam. Konohamaru is the only one who passed last time. And they say, that they want to learn from the likes of you. What the rumors about you lately going on, they want to be trained for the last month under you." A jounin with shades on said.

"YOU!!! THE CLOSET PERVERT!!!" Naruto said point his finger at him, while creating a rasengan in his right hand.

"WHAT! I AM NOT A PERVERT! I DON'T EVEN LIKE ICHA ICHA ANYMORE!"

"Lies." Naruto said picking up Konohamaru's sensei, while brining the rasengan closer to his face. "Drop the henge. He isn't a gay, but he is a pervert."

"I see. You are good, my eternal rival!" As the 'closet pervert' sensei poofed into another Konohamaru. "I challenge you to fight me! Right here, right now!"

Naruto sighed shoving his rasengan into Konohamaru's stomach, who he was holding onto. It disapperead in a poof. As Naruto turned around he saw Konohamaru charge at him holding two kunais.

"You are dead! You can not dodge in time!" Konohamaru predicted. Oh boy, was he wrong. In no time at all he saw the golden flash and a hand tightly around his neck.

"As you see, I'm stronger than you by heaps, and I have to go to war tomorrow. So if you will excuse me." Naruto said walking to his house. He shut the door and went to sleep

The next morning all of the Konoha 12 were bright and early at the gate. They were all waiting for the tactical genious from the Nara clan to arrive. He arrived at the last moment, right before Tsunade arrived wishing them luck, giving them medical ointments and such for the mission.

And they set off towards Iwa, their new found enemy, which was lying North of Konoha, three day trip there.

_Yes I know, this chapter was really short and lame, but I am having the biggest writters block ever. I can't really think of anything to write at the moment, so it will be a while before I update again. Give me some ideas on the jutsus that some of the other members of Konoha 12 posses. R&R_


End file.
